Fox Metal
by dre942
Summary: Naruto is a genius prodigy that tends to play the fool. Descendent of the elric brothers on his mothers side he seps into his own beginnings.full metal alchemist/crossover
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was nowhere near as dumb as everyone thought he was. He was actually smarter than the top student in his class Haruno Sakura. Deception was a true ninja art. Naruto has been mastering this art for years but soon the real Naruto would emerge. Would an idiot be able to paint the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight and not be noticed until he announced it? An idiot would've been caught by the squads of anbu that chased him after said event. No Uzumaki Naruto was a prodigal genius. Naruto played the part of the fool to lower peoples guards. It drew less attention to him in certain ways and more in others. Playing the fool also currently has landed him in the Hokages office after his sensei Iruka Umino caught him by luck. Well it was time for his coming out party anyway. Showtime

"Naruto why weren't you in class" Sarutobi asked leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands. He wanted to see how Naruto would talk his way out of this one.

"It was just history Jiji. I already know our history but I also live in the present not the past . Looking back is a good way o end up with a kunai in your front."Naruto said bored.

Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out a folder. After flipping through it he slid it across the desk to Naruto. Naruto picked it up and flipped through it. Finding nothing interesting by the look on his face he slid it back to Sarutobi.

"Yeah I know my grades are horrible. They are actually worse than I tried to make them." Naruto said earning a raised eyebrow from the Hokage.

"Hm is that so. You lowered you grades on purpose you say. Well since you skipped history today lets see if you know that." Sarutobi said

"Ok bring it old man." replied Naruto. _Hook line and sinker sucker Jiji _Naruto thought.

"Ok who was the Shodai Hokage?"

"Hashirama Senju"

"Nidaime Hokage?"

"His younger brother Tobirama Senju. The great uncle of Tsunade Senju the slug Sannin."

"Who were the other two Sannin?"

"Jiraiya the toad sage and Orochimaru the snake Sannin."

Sarutobi sat back and thought. _Naruto is indeed smarter than I thought. I'm lad he didn't turn out to be a fool but I have to stump him with one last question._ Sarutobi leaned forward smiling.

"Ok last question who was the red death of Konoha?"_ Ha gotcha his time. _Naruto's smiled eerily .

"The read death of Konoha was my mother Jiji. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze."Naruto said smiling at his known victory. Sarutobi had a look of pure horrified surprise on his face.

"H-how do you know that Naruto."He said stuttering

Naruto tilted his head to the side before answering." Well actually I figured out who my father was first I mean its really obvious."

"Wha-What do you mean obvious. Your father's identity is one of our best kept secrets." Sarutobi said. Naruto fell out of his chair laughing making the Hokage develop a tick mark over his brow.

"It's a secret my foot old man. How many blondes do you know in konoha besides the Yamanaka's? And anyway they are more of a bleach blonde then a sun bathed blonde like me and the Fourth. Also I read about the Kyubbi attack it said he killed it a bijuu can't be killed it pure chakra. So I figured he sealed it and died in the process making me an orphan. Put all that together with villagers calling me demon brat and killer and such and you have Naruto Uzumaki the last unnamed Namikaze and Jinchurikki for the Kyubbi no Kitsune." Naruto finished in a huff.

"I'm so very sorry Naruto" Sarutobi said saddened looking down at his desk. Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hand

"Don't worry about it Jiji. Like I said the past is the past but I do need a favor from you." Naruto said.

At this Sarutobi looked up. _yes I can help him somehow _He thought.

"What is it? Whatever is it that you need?" Sarutobi said excitedly smiling.

"I need my mom's clan scrolls."Naruto asked. Sarutobi's happiness diminished in a flash.

"Naruto I-"was all he could get out before Naruto cut him off.

"I'll trade you the secret for paperwork."Was all Naruto said before Sarutobi appeared by a wall so fast Naruto thought it was the teleportation jutsu. Sarutobi opened a secret safe and went rummaging through it throwing things out of it every which way. In his haste Sarutobi threw a little orange book that landed in Naruto's hand. It had a very lewd picture on the front of a very big breasted brunette. Wiping his nosebleed on his shirt he slipped the book into his pocket holster. Looking back at the Hokage he saw the old man pull out a huge scroll. He tossed it to Naruto who caught it and fell on his ass.

"Damn Jiji is it big enough jeez."Naruto cried out. Sarutobi muttered something that sounded like "that's what she said". As Naruto stood back up he saw Sarutobi waiting there expectantly. He could tell the old man was jumping in excitement on the inside.

"Ok the secret to paperwork is…."The Hokages eyes widened "…behind the picture of the Hokage mountain. Naruto finished pointing at said picture. Sarutobi ran over to the picture and removed to find a note card. After reading it he slowly put the picture back and proceeded to bang his head on the wall.

"Stupid stupid stupid. It is so obvious. Damn kagebushins" he muttered as he banged his head repeatedly. Duing this time Naruto snuck out of the office swearing he would never tell the old man he put the note there when he 'borrowed' the forbidden scroll.


	2. academy failure

Today was the worst day of Yamanaka Ino's life. Well besides that time she missed that half off shoe sale. First she over slept because she was up all night shopping at for a new dress, then the shower was out of hot water. She had to take a freezing shower and on top of that all her hair care product bottles were empty. She barely made it to the academy with time to spare since Naruto hadn't went yet. The academy that's when her bad day got worse

*ninja academy*

Iruka was looking down the list of names when Ino slammed the door open and stomped inside. She looked a mess. Her usually clean sleek hair was matted and frizzled. Boy did she looked pissed stomped all the up to her seat mumbling about showers and stuff. When she got there she sat down and slammed her head on the desk. The whole class including Iruka and Mizuki the assistant teacher just looked at her. Nobody dared say a word not wanting to invoke her wrath. Iruka went back down the list coming to.

"UZUMAKI!! WAKE UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE" he yelled using his special big headed juts. The whole class turned to see said boy snoozing next to Shikamaru Nara. Ino sat up and glared holes into the back of his head. _Wake up idiot so he'll stop yelling_ she thought. Tired of waiting she leaned forward and slapped him in the head.

"Wha" was Naruto's response as he lifted his head .

"Go fain your test idiot so I can go." Ino said menacingly from behind him. Naruto turned around to look t her, his blue eyes piercing through her. She shivered and turned away as he got up and walked to stand in front of Iruka.

"Ok Naruto we've been through this you need to perform **Bushin, Henge, and Kawamiri **to pass."

Naruto simply smirked and made the hand sign for Bushin. Calling out the technique he went p in a puff of smoke. When it cleared where Naruto formerly was were the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. Iruka was stunned as he examined them.

"Good work Naruto. This is an excellent **Henge Bushin** combo. You got every detail perfect. "Iruka beamed at his favorite student. Uh students.

"Ok so all you need to do is the **Kawamiri** and you pass."Iruka said stepping back. The Hokage clones looked at each other then at Iruka.

"We all ready did Iruka sensei." They spoke in unison. Iruka looked at them confused.

"Wait when? Explain." Iruka asked.

"Gladly sensei" said a voice from the door. Iruka turned to see a third Naruto walk through it.

Sufficient to say Iruka was really confused. Seeing this Naruto started to explain.

"Ok before coming to class I made a clone outside so when you asked me to start I made another one In here and used the smoke to hide the substitute with the clone from outside then while u were distracted with the smoke I henge'd them both into the Shodai and Nidaime." Naruto explained making the hand sign to dismiss the clones in front of Iruka. Iruka was dumbfounded. He immediately started clapping."Bravo Naruto you pass." He said as he handed a beaming Naruto a headband. Naruto accepted it and walked back to his seat ignoring the surprised looks of his classmates and missing the look of admiration from a certain Hyugga. After he had sat down Iruka called Ino down for her test. She hadn't even heard him because she was so for in her stupor of Naruto actually passing and in such a fashion.

BAM. A cloud of chalk exploded in front of her much to the classes' amusement. Coughing and grumbling she stomped down to the front of the class trying to ignore people laughing at her._ This day couldn't get any worse _she thought.

"Ok Ino perform the academy three and you pass. Start."Iruka told her stepping back to give her room.

Ino passed the **Henge, and Kawamiri **techniques easy changing into her father and substituting with a bird that was on the window sill. Ino was beginning to release her Bushin when her whole body got numb. It was very subtle but it threw of off the release of her chakra. A puff of smoke and there was a crappy looking bloated clone next to her. The laughter that rang out in the class fill her with anger and her tears flowed as she ran out of the class.

*_Later after class_*

Ino was sitting on the swing outside the academy. She saw all the kids that passed be congratulated by their parents. With every hug and praise the not in her stomach twisted a little tighter. She dreaded going home. She knew after this she would be the black sheep of the family. _I can't believe I failed. _She thought. Her father would be so disappointed. Everyone in her family had been a ninja and now it was only him and her left. He counted on her to continue the line. What was she gonna do. She sat there depressed until a voice behind her spoke up.

"Are you ok Ino."She jumped off the swing and turned around only to find Mizuki sensei.

"Oh sensei it's just yea. Sigh yea I guess I'm ok." She said looking down

Mizuki smiled and rubbed his chin "Hm well would a way to past the test and become a ninja make you feel better."

Ino's head snapped up as Mizuki explained his offer.

*Later that that Night*

_I did it. I freaking did it. _Ino was delighted as she raced across the rooftops he fake scroll Mizuki-sensei wanted her to get strapped to her back. _She never believed she could do it. She was gonna get to be a ninja. She was gonna make her dad proud.._Ino crossed from the rooftops into the trees. She dogged in between trees searching for the clearing sensei said he'd meet her at. She finally found it when she burst through the trees and landed by the shed. She let out and exhausted breath as she untied heavy scroll and let it drop to the ground. She sat down cross legged and pulled the scroo\ll onto her lap. She was about to open it hen a voice stopped her.

"Don't open that Ino."Ino's head snapped up looking around.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

Laughter echoed near the tree line as Naruto walked out. He wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit that Ino thought was hideous. Instead he was wearing black pants with a black shirt muscle shirt. _Wow look at his muscles. Scoff Sasuke-kun is still better looking _she said eyeing Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto I'm on a mission here." She said as Naruto walked towards her.

"Yea but the thing is it's a fake mission Ino. The Hokages forbidden scroll has been stolen and you have it."

"This isn't the real thing loser.It's a fake I had to steal so I wouldn't fail and could become a ninja after my screw up today." She said looking at Naruto like he was an idiot. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head.

"Ino I don't think your failing the test was an accident." he said seriously

"What do you mean. You think I failed on purpose you duck." she said looking at him incredulously. Naruto palmed his face as he tried to explain."No I mean did you feel numb at anytime during your Bushin technique."Ino blinked a few times before answering.

"Um well yea I did a bit when I was about to release my chakra for the Bushin. But how do you know that." she asked confused. Naruto thought for a moment before answering.

"I saw Mizuki doing hand signs behind Iruka senseis back before your technique went crappy. I went and looked up the signs and found out that they were a numbing jutsu used on prisoners before they were killed to show mercy and prevent pain."

"Wait so you're saying sensei failed me on purpose but why that doesn't make any sense." she said shaking her head.

"I didn't think so either till I saw him approach you after school. Then you looked really happy and ran off. I followed you to the tower and arrived as you was leaving with the scroll. I was about to leave when I saw Mizuki show up then the alarm rang and all the shinobi gathered before splitting off to look for you. Apparently he told the Hokage you might want the scroll since you failed your test to be a ninja. So here I am to help you clear your name so you don't get yourself killed." Naruto explained. Realization slowly crossed Ino's face as Naruto's head snapped up and searched the tree's. Thousands of kunai suddenly rained down on the leaving the nowhere to go their backs against the shed. Naruto flew through hand seals before he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground.

"_**Alchemic jutsu: Hell's Flash fire"**_ Naruto yelled. Ino felt the earth rumble as it split open in a half circle around them. Dirt exploded in a thin dust as fire raced up and ignited it out off the chasm. The fire melted all the kunai before they got to Naruto and Ino. Ino looked at Naruto in shock of his power._ This is the dead last we've mocked over the years. _She thought. Naruto didn't get a chance to breath as the fire went down Mizuki came flying at him kneed him in the face. He tumbled across the ground and slammed into a tree unmoving. Ino was to scared to move and Mizuki turned to her.

"You know Ino Naruto was lying. I didn't make you fail. Now just give me the scroll and you pass." He said smiling at her._ Could Naruto really have lied? It doesn't make sense ._When Ino didn't move to give him the scroll Mizuki unstrapped a giant shuriken off of his back.

"You know Ino ninjas that hesitate die."Mizuki said. Ino nodded as she stepped back.

"Guess what? You hesitated." He said raising the shuriken to strike her down. Ino raised her arms over her head as she closed her eyes. _I'm really gonna die. I 'm gonna die without taking Sasuke-kuns virginity.(In his room a blue haired emo kid sneezed)_

_What was that? Wait I'm not dead huh. _Ino opened her eyes to Naruto standing a few feet from her carrying a shovel over his shoulder looking at the trees. Ino followed his eyes to see Mizuki sprawled against a tree his head bleeding profusely. _ He-He saved me._ Naruto looked down at Ino ad smiled.

"Couldn't let you die on my watch now could I Yamanaka?"Despite the near death situation Ino couldn't help but smile at his small joke. Ino took a step towards Naruto and hugged him briefey before stepping back.

"Thank you Naruto." Naruto just tilted his head to the side and smiled before pushing her on the ground. Angered Ino looked up ready to curse at him when it died in her throat as she screamed. Naruto was nailed to the shed a giant shuriken going through his right arm.

"Damn demon. We should have killed him when he was a smaller, little twerp."Ino turned to see Mizuki leaned against the tree. He turned to face her.

"Hey Ino want to know a secret huh? Naruto is the." Whatever he was gonna say dies in his throat as his head was split in half horizontally by a giant shuriken. Ino emptied her stomach see the top half of Mizuki's head slide of the shuriken and hit the ground in a wet thud. Naruto sighed and sunk to the ground cradling his arm. _Big mouth son of a bitch almost gave me away._ Not long after the Hokage and Iruka showed up. Sarutobi checked out Naruto's arm as Iruka burned Mizuki's body.

"I'm fine old man. Ino passed out after I killed Mizuki and well you probably saw the whole thing anyway."Naruto said grunting as he used his good arm to stand up.

"My god Naruto your arm!!" Sarutobi exclaimed

"Ha oh this no big deal but...It...Stings" he croaked as he fainted into the Hokages arm. Sarutobi nodded to Iruka who grabbed a still passed out Ino and they shushined into the night only a burning mass holding their presence.

And that concludes another chapter. Tip ur waiters and have a good night ill try to update soon

*jutsu*

_**Alchemic: Jutsu flash fire: Deconstruction of the ground erupting it into a powder before igniting the compounds at the bottom traveling up making it look like fire from hell**_


	3. voices and innocence

_**I do not own Naruto or any affiliated characters. I don't like the way the manga is going so I'm doing this **_

_

* * *

_

_Voices. Really loud voices. The smell of bleach. Loud voices and the smell of bleach. Ok either he was having that really freaky dream where he was doing laundry naked with an explosive tag on his crotch or he was in that damned hospital. Again. Judging from the dull pain in his arm it was probably the latter. _He cracked an eye open then shut it quickly. _Pure headache giving white ceiling yeah_ _definitely the fucking hospital._ Naruto just decided to lay there and listen to see if he could find out what was happening.

"There has to be a better chance of fixing it" _huh that sounded like the old man._

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama we're trying. The poison is spreading to fast. There is on a one in a thousandth chance of saving it and even then he might not be able to have full function. But if it spreads to much more he will die. His "tenant" is barely stopping it. We have no record of the poison and we have no antidote. It's trying to stop the spread and heal what is damaged at the same time." _Hey that sounds like doc Irons he's one of the only doctors that treats me._

"Sigh ok Irons prep the surgery to try and save it he's worked to hard. At least he'll have a chance." the Hokage said. Naruto could practically see the sadness on the Hokage's face. Sitting up he made himself noticed.

"Cut it off Doc." Both the Hokage and Irons jumped and turned around surprised.

"Naruto you can't it'll end your career. You can't fight and do hand signs with one arm. Said the Hokage worried about Naruto's decision

"I got it covered Gramps. I found something that'll help in moms old scrolls I just need you to get me a few things. And push back the team assignments" He said mumbling the last part. The Hokage heard him though.

"Are you crazy Naruto? The council will have my hat for that. Anything else I can do but that no." Sarutobi looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head.

"Come on old man it's in two days I need you to push it back one more so ill have enough time." Naruto said locking eyes with the Hokage. Their battle was waged with their eyes. Eventually the old Hokage gave in and sighed. _Might as well write my farewell speech_ Sarutobi thought.

"Fine what do you need Naruto. Don't even tell me what your doing I don't Want to know."

Naruto smiled and grabbed a pen and pad off the bedside table and made a list of items he would need. Luckily he a bit ambidextrous and could write lefty. When done he handed it to Sarutobi.

When done conversing with the doctor and wishing Naruto he left ._Well the next few days should be interesting. Ha that's what my wife said on our honeymoon._

_*Three days later team assignment day*_

Iruka was calling out attendance making sure everyone was her before he gave out the team arrangements.

"Uh who's next yes Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto?" He called out. Everyone looked around for the missing Naruto. Kiba Inuzuka stood up and shouted" Ha I bet actually being a ninja scared him off sensei. It was a by sheer chance that he passed."

"You're just mad he did better than you dog boy." Ino said from behind him in the seat behind Naruto's usual spot. Kiba turned around fuming "What the dead last doing better then me yeah right. Since when did you become his cheering section blondie?" Ino was about to retort when the class door blew open leaves sweeping in like a tornado. Everyone covered their eyes shielding them from the wind. When the wind died down Naruto stood in the middle of the class the leaves forming the Uzumaki swirl on the floor around him.

"Sorry I'm late sensei "He said not even looking at Iruka as he walked to his seat. Stopping to look at a surprised Ino he asked" What you think a giant shuriken would stop me." He laughed as she nodded slowly." Nah I'm good as new see." He held out his arm flexing his it. Ino jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." she whispered as she and Naruto sat down. The class was stunned into silence until Kiba opened his big mouth. "What the fuck. First you make a fucking entrance just to show off then you hug the number one Sasuke fan girl. What is going on?" Naruto acted like he didn't even hear Kiba which further enraged the brash young man. Kiba stood on a chair picked up a book and threw it at Naruto. Not even looking at the book Naruto caught it and flung it at Kiba's head missing by an inch.

"Ha idiot can't even aaarrrgh" Kiba was cut off as the book returned hitting him in the back of the kneecap making him fall and hit his back on the desk before crumpling to the floor moaning. As if it was a normal occurrence everyone turned back and looked an Iruka waiting for him to finish roll and call teams. Ino got stuck with the lazy Shikamaru and Choji Aikimichi. Their sensei was Asuma Sarutobi smoking son of the Hokage. Kiba was put with the mellow soft spoken Shino Aburame of the bug using Aburame clan and Hinata Hyugga shy princess of the Hyugga clan. Their sensei was the queen of Genjutsu the ice queen of Konoha Kurenai Yuhi. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura ended up as the last team which Naruto thought was bull because he was smarter but he purposely failed most of his classes. While waiting for their sensei Sakura was bugging the brooding king for a date while he promptly ignored her and looked out the window. Naruto was leaned over a scroll studying it. This caught Sasuke's attention.

"Hey dobe what are you reading a comic scroll?" he said smirking._ Damn emo bastard. _Naruto ignored him and kept reading. For some dumb reason this upset Sakura.

"Naruto-Baka don't you hear Sasuke-kun asking you a question. Answer him idiot." She said venomously. Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked up.

"I'm reading a scroll on alchemy if you must know" Sasuke scoffed like it was impossible even though he had barely ever even heard of it.

"Yea right dobe like you can understand that." That earned him a scoff from Naruto.

"Ha you underestimate me Sasuke I know more than you think. Naruto said leaning back in his chair. This time it was Sakura's turn to scoff.

"Yeah right Baka you were the dumbest in the class." she said. Naruto gave her a blank stare before he started laughing.

"Sakura your pathetic, you too Sasuke. Aren't we supposed to be ninja? We look underneath the underneath."

As Sasuke was about to say something the classroom door opened. They all turned their heads to see who it was.

_What the hell is with his hair?_

_Pervert senses tingling._

_Hm._

"_Yo _I'm Kakashi your new sensei. First impression I hate you all. On the roof in three minutes" he said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke and Sakura took of out the door as Naruto went out the window. When Sasuke and Sakura reached the roof Naruto already was there reading his scroll sitting next to their sensei. The fact that he got there before them without even passing them annoyed Sasuke. _Who does he think he is trying to be better than an Uchiha? _As if sensing Sasuke's discomfort Naruto looked up and smiled. And before Sasuke could open his mouth and make a fool of his self, Kakashi spoke up.

"Ok sit down and shut up. I want introductions with dreams likes and dislikes. You there pinkzilla start" he said.

Sakura's eye twitched violently as she began."Um my name is Sakura Haruno. I like ribbons and*looks at Sasuke*(giggles). I dislike Naruto-Baka, Ino pig and perverts. My dreams are to become a great kunoichi and*looks at Sasuke again*(giggles)."

_Ok a frigging fan girl great. That is just my luck._

"Ok you there emo kid. It's your turn." A small smirk flashed on Naruto's face before it disappeared.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have not likes and I dislike everything. My dream is to rebuild my clan and to kill my greatest foe." He said coldly

_And an avenger to boot great my life is officially hell _Kakashi thought. Kakashi was awoken from his bye loud laughing. Everyone turned to look at Naruto with different expressions. Sakura was a bit freaked out, Kakashi was confused and Sasuke was at most a bit pissed.

"Is there something you find funny dobe."He asked practically hissing. Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"You sir are an idiot. You have only seen what has been shown to you. You haven't read between the lines which is why your brother will always be the better Uchiha" Naruto said before running and jumping off the roof. Kakashi sighed and turned to his two remaining student. Sasuke was too deep in thought to listen so he looked at Sakura.

"Tell Sasuke and Naruto you all have a test tomorrow at five o'clock tomorrow morning and not to eat breakfast ok thank you bye bye." he said quickly before leaving just as abruptly as Naruto not giving Sakura time to question him about the test and why not to eat breakfast. _Such a lazy sensei _she thought as she turned to look at Sasuke. He looked very deep in thought. She thought back to what Naruto had said to Sasuke earlier. _Does he really know something my Sasuke-kun doesn't. Nah he couldn't he's just trying to act all smart and cool_ she mused._** Sasuke-kun is way better than Naruto CHA. Soon we'll be older and Sasuke will finally go out with me. Then he will be all mines. Muahahahhahaha CHA!**_ Her inner self laughed stomping around holding up the peace sign.

Deep in Sasuke's mind thoughts fired rapidly. _What did he mean between the lines? Is there something I'm my life I'm am blinded to? Is it what makes Itachi the prodigy that he is? I must find out. I must be better._ Sasuke shook his head standing up._ I have to find Naruto._ As he turned to leave he heard a sort moaning. Slowly turning around he looked at Sakura and sweat dropped.She was passed out unconscious with hearts floating over her head drooling. If that was creepy enough she was moaning Sasuke's name over and over. Sasuke slowly backed away towards the rain of the building. Sparing one last glance at Sakura he shuddered and jumped over._ Note to self get extra locks and maybe hire security._

*Ichiraku's Ramen stand*

Naruto was enjoying his tenth bowl of miso ramen. He slurped the last noodle out of the bowl before gulping the warm broth down and rubbing his full stomach.

"Mmhhmm best ramen ever. Thanks Ayame-chan you're the best" Naruto said smiling as Ayame giggled at his antics.

"Thank you Naruto I appreciate the compliment" she replied giving a small bow. Naruto bowed and got up to leave. As he turned around he bumped heads with someone right behind him.

"God damn. Who the hell-oh it's you? He said rubbing his slightly bruised head. Sasuke stood in front of him rubbing his also.

"Yeah it's me. We need to talk. Now" he said. He was really restless shifting from foot to foot. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"About what? And why should I." he said. Sasuke snorted.

"_Why because I am an Uchiha." he said pompously. Naruto was already walking away._

"It's about my brother." He said. Naruto stopped in his tracks before looking around.

"Sshhh. Follow me." He said before taking off with Sasuke following. Naruto lead him to the top of the Hokage Mountain before stopping. After scanning the surroundings he turned to look at a panting Sasuke.

"So you know now?" Sasuke looked up confused. Naruto sighed.

"That Itachi's innocent." In a flash Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground holding him by his shirt.

"That murderer is not innocent." he yelled at Naruto who didn't even bother trying to shake him off.

"Think about it Sasuke. Why leave you alive?" Naruto asked

"He just wanted to fill his ego. He wants me to try and kill him. He even said I should hate him to kill him" Sasuke said shaking Naruto.

"No. Hate doesn't make you strong Sasuke. It weakens you. See past the hate he wanted you to feel. He wanted you to kill him and redeem the clan. Why would he want that huh? Why have you redeem a clan he killed? Sasuke stopped shaking Naruto and fell back in a stupor. _Why have me redeem a clan he killed? He wouldn't want to redeem the clan unless. _Sasuke's head snapped up to look at Naruto who had finally sat up and was looking at him. Naruto nodded.

"He was ordered to kill the clan" they said in unison. Sasuke cradled his head in pain as the truth truly did hurt. As the pain subsided he stood and helped Naruto up.

"Why would someone order my brother to kill his own clan? And who did it for that matter?"Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't know but I'll help you find out" he said before letting go and stepping back.

Sasuke looked wary of Naruto's help.

"Why would you help me?" he asked suspicious. Naruto's face drained of color like he'd seen a ghost.

"Itachi is like a brother to me Sasuke. I won't tell you why but just know he saved me from myself." Naruto said the last part looking into Sasuke's eyes. For once the first time Sasuke looked into Naruto's piercing blue orbs and saw nothing but sorrow, pain, and despair. _His eyes have the same coldness, no even more so than my own. What have you been through brother of my brother?_ Naruto finally turned away and walked to the middle of the head of the fourth Hokage.

"People like us Sasuke, we never give up. We never back down. There's another person in our village that has suffered like us. He' strives to be the best he can. Like us he can truly be great. When the time comes I will ask him to stand beside me as a brother. Will you join us Sasuke?" he said turning around to face Sasuke, he held out his hand. Sasuke looked hesitant. Finally he walked over and shook Naruto's hand.

"I am with you Nii-san" Naruto smiled before handing Sasuke a scroll. Sasuke accepted it, before examining it.

"What is it." he asked. Naruto's mischievous smiles slightly scared Sasuke as Naruto started explaining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hm what's in the scroll? Find out in the next chapter. I got a laptop for Christmas so I should be able to update more often now leave me lots of reviews please thank you.


	4. Shaboom

Kakashi showed up to training ground ten an hour late for the test. Naruto and Sasuke were casually talking like they were old friends while Sakura slept. None of the realized he had arrived till he set off a really loud alarm clock. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out kunai looking around for an attack but relaxed when they saw Kakashi. Sakura on the other hand jumped up and actually threw a kunai at Kakashi who ducked it.

"Nice aim. Unfortunately all of you would be dead if was an enemy. Be more aware of your surroundings from now on." Kakashi said. All three of them nodded.

"Ok this is a test to see if you remain genin or if one of you get sent back to the academy." He said giving them an eye smile.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT" they all yelled. Sakura pointed a shaking finger at Kakashi.

"You-you can't do that we all ready passed a test." she said stuttering. Sasuke and Naruto now standing on either side of her, nodded in agreement.

"Actually I can. This test was invented to weed out the genin who passed on a fluke." he said."Of all the ones that pass only about nine remain genin." He said._ Let's see how much they sweat now. _Sakura was the only one who seemed phased by the low amount of actually passing genin. She had started fidgeting and sweating slightly. Sasuke looked unphased and Naruto was casually cleaning under his finger nails. _Ok then at least we got one a bit freaked ill have to work on those other two._

"Anyway let's get to the test. All you have to do is get these two bells before noon. Whoever doesn't get one is sent back to the academy" he said pulling out two bells from his hip pouch. Now this caught Sasuke's attention and Naruto's slightly before he went back to cleaning his nails. _Damn thought I had them._ Kakashi set the alarm clock on a wooden post before tying the bells to his waist.

"Ok. Read and start" he yelled. Immediately Sasuke and Sakura shot into the trees ,while Naruto just stood there cleaning his nails.

"Yo Naruto the test started already "he said to his nonchalant student. Naruto stopped cleaning his nails, looked up at Kakashi and smiled. Immediately the surrounding area exploded as Kakashi was thrown back landing hard. _Holy fucking hell what did he do_ Kakashi thought as he struggled to get up_. _In the trees Sasuke and Sakura had to cover their faces to protect them from the kicked up dust and bits of rock.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sakura asked when the dust cleared. Sasuke looked all around the clearing for Naruto but couldn't find him. Suddenly a hand tapped him and Sakura on the shoulder. Sakura nearly screamed before the hand covered her mouth. Sasuke spun around with a kunai read to stab his attacker.

Clang . The kunai stopped as it hit metal.

"Damn it Sasuke it's me." Naruto spoke.

"Oh shit I'm sorry. Wait what's under your glove?" Sasuke asked calming down and putting away his kunai"

"It's nothing. Anyway I figured something out about the test." Naruto said as he withdrew his hand from covering a struggling Sakura's mouth.

"What the hell baka sneaking p on us. What makes you think you could help us anyway? Sakura whispered. Both Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes and sighed. _She'll never learn_ they both thought.

"Anyway" Naruto said turning to Sasuke" this test is about teamwork." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? I thought we had to get the bells." He asked. Realizing she had been kicked out of the conversation Sakura spoke up.

"Yea baka what are you talking about" Naruto flicked her in the center of her forehead.

"It's simple. Why have only two bells with three people. There are no three man teams in Konoha. All of them consist of three genin and a jounin sensei. And we can't take on a jounin by ourselves. And if you even say Sasuke can I'll smack you "Naruto said raising his hand. Sakura promptly closed her open mouth. Sasuke slightly smirked at Naruto's way of getting her to shut up.

"So I'm guessing you have a plan." Sasuke said._ I shouldn't have asked_ he thought as Naruto gave him a demented smile.

Kakashi had finally gotten back to his feet after the explosion._ What's with this kid? That explosion made my whole body go numb. _He'd just got feeling back in his arms when he blocked a kick aimed at his head from behind. Grabbing the leg he threw the offender over his shoulder.

"Nice try Naruto." he said looking at his student on the ground

"Yeah I know but it was just a distraction" he said as he pointed behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and was astound to see no less the ten explosive tags flying at him. _Oh fuck_ he thought as he started to move. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind stopping him from moving. Looking behind him it was Naruto who had him in a bear hug. _Argh this kid is strong. It feels like he is breaking my arm._ The tags were too close for Kakashi to dodge without getting hit and he couldn't substitute with Naruto on him. He did the only thing he could he jumped backwards using Naruto's weight against him as the tags went off. The explosion rocked the clearing as Sasuke and Sakura came out off the trees. As the smoke cleared both Naruto and Kakashi were on the ground. Naruto managed to get up first. Cough and moaning he threw two burnt balls to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto red trench coat got destroyed in the blast and the right side of his shirt was tattered.

"Nar-Naruto what happened to your arm." Sakura said barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Sasuke just stared. Naruto not realizing what she was talking about looked down at his arm. Pieces of his skin were gone revealing the metal underneath.

"Damn it" he cursed and he pulled off the rest of the "skin" revealing the completely metal arm underneath. He flexed his arm to make sure everything still worked and was connected.

"I got hurt really bad and had to get my arm cut off. I made this as a replacement" he said not looking at Sakura or Sasuke. Each of them had their own thoughts.

_Who would do such a thing? Yeah he's annoying but my god._

_I swear I will stand by you, Nii-san. Such things will not happen again._

A loud groan shook all of them from their thoughts. Behind Naruto Kakashi was in a heap. The blast ended up flipping him over Naruto and into one of the wooden posts. He slowly got up holding his side. _Damn I got hurt by genin. Now that's what I'm talking about!_

"_You know what!? YOU PASS, YOU'RE OFFICIALLY TEAM SEVEN. "he said overdramatically giving the a thumbs up and a wide eye smile._

"_Fuck yea" Sakura yelled._

"_Of course Sasuke said. _

"Shaboom" Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air. Everyone stopped their celebration and looked as him. Noticing the looks" What it sounds cool. It'll catch on. Shaboom." He said confidently. Everyone just stared then shook their hands sighing and walked away, each in a different direction leaving Naruto alone.

"Aw come on guys. It's cool. Shaboom. "He said losing enthusiasm. Nobody turned around just kept walking.

"Aw come on for Kami's sake. This it so not shaboomin." He said hanging his head then turning around to walk home.

Elsewhere an old man leaned back in his chair putting away his Crystal ball. _Good job Naruto you'll make us proud._ Opening a drawer, he started looking through it. _Now where is my little orange book?_


	5. Wave

All rights for Naruto and Co got to Mishimoto. Im not getting paid for this it just keeps me from being bored.

_Konoha 5 yrs ago._

A seven year old Naruto cowered in the back of a dark alley surrounded by a mob of at least fifteen people. Naruto was bruised and bleeding from various gashes on his body. His orange jump suit that he was tattered and torn everywhere. tears leaked down his face as the mob moved in on him.

"Aw what's wrong you filthy demon. I've never seen a demon shed tears." one of the members yelled.

"Please-please have mercy I didn't do anything." Naruto pleaded before being kicked roughly in the stomach lifting him off the ground sending him into a wall. He slid down roughly coughing up blood.

"You hear that the demon pleads mercy." someone yelled. The crowd erupted in jeers and chants.

" NO MERCY NO MERCY." they yelled. One of them stepped forward. He was wearing a green vest and a leaf headband signifying him as a ninja. Naruto looked up at him weakly. His eyes pleaded to be left alone. The man just smiled before pulling out a kunai. He stepped towards Naruto who tried to flatten against the wall desperate to get away from the man. The crowd cheered as he held the kunai up high ready to bring it own for a finishing blow. As the man brought it down he froze . A chill creeped over the crowd. The mans hands fell off of his arms. He stared at his hands his face etched in fear before his head slid off of his shoulders and onto the ground. A woman in the crowd screamed. They tried to run but their bodies seemed frozen in place. Out of the shadows a lone figure stepped out his face covered in darkness the only feature able to be seen were a pair of red eyes.

"You have committed a treason that is punishable by death. You have been sentenced." the Third Hokages voice echoed around them.

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA SPARE US PLEASE." someone screamed. She got no response. The figure slowly walked forward unsheathing a sword. The mob tried to run but couldn't. One looked down and saw another shadow attached to theirs.

"It's the Na-" He was the first to be cut down. They struggled trying to get away as they were all slowly cut down one by one. When he finished the last one off the figure sheathed his sword. Another figure walked from around the corner .

"Is he okay?" he asked. The first stranger walked over to Naruto who was to shocked to move .

"He is in shock." he said. Naruto looked up at the one that saved him. Red eyes looked back at him. Soon exhaustion overtook Naruto as he started to fade into unconsciousness. The last he heard before drifting of was.

"Itachi grab him and burn the remains."

_Konoha present day_

Months had passed since the were officially accepted as ninja of the leaf. Naruto had slowly been letting his true persona show bit by bit. It caught most people off guard when he flew off the handle with smart sayings and such. Sakura was still the same Sasuke obsessed lovesick puppy though she had backed off of putting down Naruto seeing as he would openly kick her ass now. Sasuke respected Naruto more now then he had. He was starting to see him as a true rival and brother. Kakashi was still lazy as fuck and didn't really teach anything. Today Naruto was jumping across rooftops headed towards the Hokage tower. He jumped and landed right next to the entrance as Sasuke and Sakura was walking up. Sasuke and Naruto nodded while Sakura just kept quiet for once. As a team they headed up the tower to the Hokages office. As they entered they saw Kakashi sitting in the corner reading his little orange book. The Third was sitting behind his desk going over paperwork.

"Yo old man we need a mission." Naruto said in his usual upbeat mood. The Third looked up with a raised eyebrow. Sakura had a bold moment and elbowed Naruto. He glared at her as she mouthed for him to say please.

"Please" he mumbled out. Sarutobi smiled before looking through his file of available missions,

"Well you guys have had an impressive record so far. How about retrieving the Fire lord's wife's cat Tora. You guys have the fastest record in all of Konoha in retrieving that cat it shouldn't be a problem." he said laying the file on the desk. All of the genin groaned.

"Oh hell. Come on Jiji give us a better mission. We have done enough crappy missions and have earned it." Naruto said. Sarutobi was about to retort when Naruto kept going.

"I swear if we have to catch that freaking cat again I'm going to roast it and have it with a side of noodles." Naruto said licking his lips. Sarutobi looked slightly appalled at the though of Naruto eating a cat. Sasuke was nodding a bit of drool running down his lip at the thought of some good roasted cat. _MMMMhhhhmmm just like the Chinese make. _Sakura looked to be trying to hold her lunch down. Her face was slightly green as she held her stomach. Kakashi was still off in lala land. Sarutobi cleared his throat as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto although you have met the mission requirements to have a C-ranked mission I hardly think you are ready yet. Why don't you wait a couple of months and then come back for one." Sarutobi said.

_**"**_Well how about you give us a C-rank and I Dont burn your book."Naruto said pulling out the Hokages copy of Icha Icha that he had previously pilfered. The Hokages eyes widened as he saw the book.

"I've been looking for that." he gasped. Naruto took out a match lit it and held it close to the book. You could see the edges darkening. Sarutobi had never feared for anything else more than he feared for that book . He started hyperventilating and grabbing his chest as if he was the one being harmed.

"So jiji how about that mission huh." Naruto said putting the flame closer to the book. Sarutobi could only nod as his book burned more. He took out a scroll shaking and gave it to Naruto. Naruto blew out the match and tossed the book on the desk. Naruto nodded as he read through the scroll contents. Sasuke wanted to laugh out loud so bad but he couldn't due to lack of breath from silently laughing. He clutched his chest in a bit of pain as he couldn't draw breath. Sakura opened her mouth to scold Naruto but then bent over a trashcan and emptied her stomach. Kakashi was out cold blood running down his mask.

"So where is this guy were body guarding" Naruto asked. Sarutobi clutched his precious book to his chest and pointed at a door off to the side as he pressed the intercom on his desk.

"Send Tazuna in" he wept out through his tears. The door opened and an old drunk looking man walked in swaying from side to side holding a sake bottle.

"These bunch of punks are supposed to guard me. Look at that one of them is are puking up breakfast already." he said indicating Sakura still bent over the trash can. Naruto looked at him warily.

"My team can handle this mission easy enough" said Kakashi. He seemed to had pulled himself together and was reading over the mission scroll. Naruto was surprised at the speed of his sensei. He hadn't even felt the scroll leave his hand or see Kakashi get up._ I knew he was holding back before dirty old pervert._ Sasuke walked up next to Naruto fully composed.

"Yea right a one eyed ninja, a kid with a duck ass hairdo, a pink vomit machine, and a little ball of sunshine. Tell me kid did your parents die your hair that color or did you soak up the sun." The drunk said looking at Naruto. Sasukes eyes widened as he took a few steps back. The Hokage stood up quickly hoping to stop what was sure to be coming. Not even Kakashi could move fast enough to stop it.

***CLAP***

A gust of wind.

***CLAP***

Naruto walked out of the door slamming it behind him. Tazuna looked at the door surprised.

"What's his problem." He asked. Suddenly he heard a crash and felt a draft. He looked at his hand to find his sake bottle cut in half. Looking down he found his clothes on the floor cut to ribbons as he stood there in only his boxers. He would have fainted if he wasn't scared of the giant spike protruding out of the ground inches away from his privates. He looked around for an explanation only to see the old Hokage trying to stifle a laugh.

"helpmehelpmeHELPME"he yelled as he used his hand to cover the bottom of his genitals. The Hokage walked over and kicked the base of the spike breaking it half. Tazuna breathed out a sigh of relief as he fell on his ass. He looked up to see the old Hokage now glaring down at him.

"Naruto is very sensitive about his parents I don't suggest you bring them up again unless you don't want him to stop next time." The Hokage said menacingly. Tazuna could only nod as the amount of KI scared the hell out of him. Sarutobi nodded before backing up and sitting at his desk. The pressure Tazuna felt lifted all at once making him feel lightheaded. He glanced at the Hokage who had now immersed him self in paper work. _FUCKING ninjas are scary. _As if sensing his thoughts Sarutobi looked up at him from his work. Tazuna jumped up and ran out of the room back to his hotel. Sarutobi looked back to where Tazuna had been sitting and smiled. A square piece of fabric lay on the floor. Screams and yells could be heard outside of his office in the streets below.

_Next day in front of the gates of Konoha_

Sakura was running late to meet the rest of team seven in front of the north gates. She had broken her alarm clock the day before in a fit of rage when she got home from their briefing. _Damn Naruto talking his way into getting us a dangerous mission. We aren't ready for this._ She raced across the rooftops. She nearly stepped on a cat that was napping. She jumped down into the streets and continued to the gates nearly knocking people over and causing a panic. She finally made it to the gates to meat her team. As she walked up she noticed something out of place. Sasuke was leaning against a tree his eyes closed brooding or just sleeping. Either way he was still super hot to look at in Sakuras opinion. Naruto was kissing Ino next to the tree Sasuke was leaning on, Kakashi and Tazuna were talking over the details of the mission. _Wait rewind. Naruto...kissing ...Ino._

KAI! Birds erupted around in flocks fleeing the loud noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sakura who had he hands together as if dispelling a genjustu. Ino and Naruto parted and looked at Sakura their faces etched in confusion. Ino was the first person to break the silence.

"Jeez forehead keep it down. What are you yelling for?" she said looking at Sakura annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Me! What are you doing kissing that ..that baka? she screeched pointing a Naruto. Ino looked at Naruto questioningly who shrugged.

"I assume she doesn't know." He said. Sakura looked confused.

"What? What don't I know?" sakura said.

"Me and Ino are dating you banshee" Naruto said. Ino smiled at Naruto as Sakura fainted and hit the ground with a loud thud.

_Flashback jutsu 2 months ago_

Naruto was walking home from his teams training ground. He was sweating and his clothes were torn and nearly shredded. Thankfully he had taken off his favorite red jacket before sparring with Kakashi sensei. _Man after opening up during our bell test Kakashi hasn't taken it easy on me. Well I guess I should be thankful for a good partner to test myself against. _Naruto suddenly caught a feeling of being watched. He knew people looked at him because of his furry little pet but this feeling had no hate behind it. He stopped and looked around hoping to find a source. As he looked down a alley he saw a wisp of blond looking hair disappear around a corner. Naruto smiled before continuing on his walk._ She must want something. I'll let her show herself in her own time._ He entered his apartment building and walked past the old landlord who sneered at him. Naruto ignored him and walked up to his apartment. He channeled a bit of chakra in to the doorknob before entering. He'd made it a habit of booby trapping his apartment ever since the Mizuki incident. It gave him a chance to try some of the traps he found in his moms scrolls. Along with being renowned alchemist her family were notorious trappers. Naruto never thought he'd use it in his ninja work but he wanted to learn as much as he could. He took of his jacket and threw it on the couch. He entered his bedroom and took off his shirt throwing it on the floor. A knock on the door caught his attention before he removed anymore clothing. He walked to the door cautiously awaiting a trap.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Um it's me ..Ino" a timid voice answered. Naruto sighed in relief and opened the door. There in his doorway was Ino sweating looking at him. Naruto noticed how she kind of glowed. Her skin was flawless and her hair was shiny. He was to busy checking her out to notice she was doing the same. _He's so...hot. He actually has abs. He's sweating but smells like vanilla. _Naruto looked down at her as she looked up into his face and their eyes met. Both of them blushed and looked away.

"So you going to let me in or what?" she said regaining her composure. Naruto stood aside and let her enter blush still evident in his cheeks._ His/her eyes are beautiful. _Ino walked in and immediately noticed how clean Naruto's place was. Everything was in it's place well except for the coat he had just taken off and thrown on the couch.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Ino?" Naruto said coming up behind her. Ino tensed feeling his breath on her neck. Her legs felt weak. She turned around and was looking dead into the deep ocean blue eyes she had been gazing at earlier. Naruto was looking into Ino's silvery blue eyes. They seemed to penetrate his soul.

"I-I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me. You-you risked your life for me" She raised her hand to touch the arm that had be pierced by windmill shuriken. As she touched it she shivered. _cold as metal. _She looked at Naruto confused. He just smiled.

"It was nothing Ino-chan" Naruto said. She leaned into him. Harry embraced her closely. A tear flowed down Ino's face as she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I couldn't p-protect myself. You got hurt because of me." as she said this she rubbed his right arm. Naruto held her as she cried Into his arms. His face saddened.

"Ino-" Naruto whispered. Ino shook her head into his chest.

"No all the times I called you names in class, picked at you, hit you, You were better than all of us. You saved me when you could have let me die." Ino wailed. Naruto pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Ino looked at him with uncertainty. Naruto leaned in and kissed her lightly. Ino leaned into him kissing him back. Naruto embraced her and held her closely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ino pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

"Naruto-" Naruto stopped her placing a finger on her lip.

"I would save you anytime Ino." He said his blue eyes shining. Ino smiled as he wipes the tears from her face. Ino closed her eyes and leaned into him. Naruto slightly hesitant leaned into her as their lips connected and a shock passed between them. Quite literally. A sort of electrical charge went through their lips and they sprang apart. Ino landed on the couch. As Naruto toppled back over his coffee table falling onto his back his legs over his head giving him a nice view of his own crotch.

"Yea can we just forget about that please ?" he said as he threw his legs over his suddenly felt like all the heat had drained out of the room. He sat up just in time to catch a slap in the face sending him sprawling on the floor. Ino straddled his waist before he could get up.

"HOW DARE YOU." Ino yelled. Ino started swinging at him without focus.

"I COME IN HERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR YOU GETTING HURT AND ALL THE BAD I'VE EVER DONE TO YOU. YOU GO ALL CASANOVA AND TRY TO COMFORT ME SO YOU CAN GET A KISS AND NOW YOU WANT TO FORGET IT. I AM NOT SOME KIND OF FLING OR HUSSY YOU JERK." she cried and wailed as she swatted at Naruto's head. _What the hell ?_

"INO! INO! INOOOOO!" Naruto yelled as he finally grabbed her hands and stopped her beating on him.

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about you crazy bat." He yelled. Ino tried to hit him again but couldn't get out of his grip.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET YOU USE ME LIKE THAT. LIKE I'M SOME PLAYTHING." she yelled as she to get loose. Naruto rolled his eyes as she kept struggling.

" I meant the me falling over the coffee table Ino." he said quite blankly. The struggling immediately stopped. Naruto let go of her hands and let out a sigh of relief. _DAMN SHE PACKS A PUNCH._

_"_Oh." She had the decency to sound ashamed.

"Yea I found the kiss to be a very shocking experience" Ino snorted at the horrible pun. Naruto smirked.

"But it was still a pleasure" Naruto said in his best sexy man voice. Ino giggled.

"Ah so you like shocks hm very kinky Naruto. I like." she said whispering in his ear. Naruto gasped lightly before Ino's lips crashed down into his. This time they were able to enjoy the moment. Well before Ino's stomach rumbled against Naruto's which made him immediately start laughing.

"Come on I'll treat you to dinner." He said. Ino smiled at him mischievously. Naruto's laughter immediately died in his throat. Ino jumped up and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Naru-kun don't keep your new girlfriend waiting." she said as she said as she sauntered out the door making a show of swaying her hips. Naruto sat stunned a minute before jumping up and following her out the door wiping away the trail of blood under his nose.

_End Flashback_

Ino looked at Naruto slightly green.

"ugh flashback jutsus make me sick" she said leaning on him. Naruto held onto her and looked at Kakashi.

"I'll be right back." he said and before Kakashi could even ask Naruto was gone in a flash of lightning taking Ino with him. All you could hear was the sound of a book hitting the ground before the air crackled and Naruto reappeared in a flash of lightning._ Sensei..._

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT." Kakashi yelled. blood rushing to his face anger evident in his eye. Everyone looked surprised at his outburst except Naruto.

"It's a present that my dad left me Kakashi sensei." Naruto said solomly. Every bit of anger disappeared as he heard the words come out of Naruto's mouth. Very few people knew it and the fact that Naruto did meant something. Kakashi just had to find out what. Kakashi looked at Naruto who shook his head as to say _not now._ Kakashi nodded but gave him a look saying they would have words.

"Well now that that's over can we leave now" Tazuna said slightly hiding behind Sasuke who looked very uncomfortable and being used as a shield. They fell into formation with Sasuke in front of Tazuna and Sakura on his right side closest to the woods in case they were attacked from there. Naruto hung back with Kakashi as they headed off into the world bracing for whatever was thrown at them. Each had different thoughts.

_Finally we get to see the world outside of Konoha_

_Sensei..._

_Sasuke's all mine now I'll work my moves on him and have him help me kill that monster_

_hhmmm I wonder what that cat with noodles would have tasted like mmmm_

_Hm that young man certainly did have a nice body wonder if he works out_

_And that is another chapter down let me know what you guys think i could use the help and any questions you guys have will be answered to the best of my ability_


	6. Journey begins part 1

**Thanks to all of you guys that have been reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm working on the grammar now that I have Microsoft word and that I'm not working directly from text. I'm slowly reworking some of the chapters fixing grammar and things on my way to a new chapter update**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and company. All rights go to Mishimoto.**_

After getting further away from Konoha the group loosened formation. Sakura was in front with Sasuke badgering him for a date as Kakashi picked up the rear with Naruto. The tension was evident between the two shinobi's. Kakashi kept glancing sideways at Naruto not knowing how to approach the situation. Suddenly Naruto sighed and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi who glanced at it and looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Just read it and it will explain everything." Naruto said simply as he walked. Kakashi opened the scroll and started reading it.

_The scroll:_

_Kakashi sensei I learned that jutsu from a scroll left to me by my mother Kushina Uzumaki. You recognize it as the Flying thunder god made famous by the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, your sensei. You should know they were married. Kushina and Minato are my parents if you haven't put that together yet. Kushina was the one that actually designed the technique for my father using alchemy and ninjitsu. The night of the Nine-tails attack my mother was killed in the hospital while my father was out dealing with the nine tails. While it's true my father did defeat the nine tails it wasn't actually sealed into me the way people believed it was. He and my mother were married in secret, as you know so many people didn't know me. My father used a alchemic sealing jutsu which actually stripped the Nine-tails of its life force and sealed its essence in my body. This was designed to happen for one reason my body wouldn't have been strong enough. At the time of my birth I was dying from a genetic disease that my mother contracted during a battle with Iwa the hidden rock village. I technically shouldn't have been able to been born, the disease attacked my moms genetics and was meant to destroy them. Luckily I was already conceived but the virus made me sick and was already killing me at the time of my birth killing my cells. Mom and dad were working on a way to save me in a way where they would have enough chakra to pull it off. And so the perfect conduit came along and was sealed within me draining my father of all of his life force for equal exchange.. I have two pools of chakra but none of the Kyuubi's thoughts or traits saves for the whickers and slightly long fangs. I'm completely human but I will not tell anyone else otherwise. I do not owe it to anyone to tell them the Kyuubi is not inside of me. I'm telling you this because I don't want you hounding me for forever about my skills. I slightly trust you because you were my father's student and a loyal shinobi so I've heard. I don't completely trust you nor should I have too. My skills are mine alone and should you ever try to copy them I will seal that damn eye of yours and yes I did threaten you._

Kakashi was absolutely stunned. He had no idea his Sensei had a son. He believed like everyone else that Naruto was chosen at random. He was at Minato's and Kushina's wedding but he hadn't known her last name before now. Kakashi was struck with guilt that he hadn't been there for the boy. He'd been one of the ones that fought to get him adopted by someone from the ninja corps but had been denied at all fronts. He never believed that Naruto was the fox but him being Minato's son was like a punch in the gut. He was very close to his sensei even after their team disentegrated. Did sensei not trust him? Kakashi didn't know what to think at this point.

"He did trust you Sensei. He didn't even know I was going to live so there was no point in getting your hopes up. Hokage-sama didn't tell you because he didn't want anyone to know because of my fathers enemy's or show me favor which in hindsight has nearly gotten me killed a few times but I'm still here and I plan on taking my rightful last name back at the chuunin exam's. The villagers have done nothing worthy of my respect or need for my care. But it is the my home and village of my parents and it needs to be Hokage can even see how far it has fallen but has lost to much power to do anything about it now. The question I ask is will you support you help the son of your sensei do right by village that he loved so much? Please?" Naruto said with a pleading tone.

Kakashi was on the verge of a breakdown. He knew the village had fallen far below the standards the Yodaime kept it at during his reign. The Hokage had political problems such as the village council that stunted much of the work he tried to do. If the Hokage was even aware of this then there truly was much to be done. But just how good was Naruto?

"My skills will show in good time Kakashi but I do ask you have faith in me for now. I need the help of my father's best student. I need the help of the person that was like a son to my father. What do you say?" Naruto said slightly smiling and holding out his name. Kakashi hesitated before shaking it.

"What do you have in mind first Naruto? Kakashi said. Naruto opened his mouth to say something before he abruptly closed it. The group was walking up to a puddle in the road when all of a sudden it rippled and two ninja in cloaks jumped out wearing cloaks and gauntlets with a spiked chain attached running towards Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto broke off from Kakashi and performed a small hand sign before a metal staff with carved blades at both ends appeared before him. He grabbed it and continued running before he jumped and flipped landing in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke legs" Naruto yelled as he ran toward the two Ninja's as they came at them. Sasuke snapped his fingers and two jets of fire raced towards the legs of the ninjas. Naruto dropped to his knees and used his forward momentum to slide along the ground holding his bladed staff sideways. The cloaked ninjas were about to jump when Kakashi appeared and clothes lined the two of them. Seeing that Naruto was still coming he jumped to avoid the blonde letting go of the two ninja in the process as Naruto cut their legs off and Sasuke's fire burned them closed. Their bodies fell forward hitting the ground as the ninjas started screaming in agony. Naruto chopped them in the back of the neck knocking them out ending their screams. Kakashi looked at the two ninja stunned. He'd barely seen Naruto move before he started his own actions. Naruto had started moving and had a plan already in motion when he made his move. He disabled the opposing ninjas and had Sasuke burn the wounds close so they wouldn't bleed to death. He looked at Naruto as he talked to Sasuke.

" Good aim. So how was it, any problems?" Naruto said as he examined what seemed like Sasuke's hands.

"Naruto You- You CUT THEIR LEGS OFF YOU MONSTER." Sakura yelled pointing a Kunai at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged before looking at Sakura and giving her the finger.

"Would you rather them have died idiot. I could have killed them but I made it so they couldn't attack us. This is being a ninja if you can take the heat get out the kitchen before you're roasted." Naruto said seething. Sakura kind of blanched before she started again.

"Sakura that was out of line!" Kakashi yelled at her.

"It's true he's just a fucking freaky monster. No wonder everyone in the village calls him a demon. It's already been said that his mother was a whore that abandoned him." She yelled at him. Sasuke frowned as Naruto started walking towards Sakura.

"Naruto stop it." Kakashi said. Naruto kept advancing on her. Lightning literally crackled around Naruto with every step he took towards Sakura. She slowly backed up as he came towards her. Naruto lunged at her snarling as a wall of fire erupted in front of him. Naruto whipped around and glared at Sasuke who had a hand aimed towards Naruto.

Naruto growled and stalked off down the road leaving his team behind. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sakura collapsed to her knees sweating profusely. Kakashi watched Naruto walk off before approaching Sakura. Sakura looked up at her sensei.

"Kakashi sensei I-"

"Shut up Sakura that was extremely out of line. We are a team and you need to learn to act like it. Naruto acted like a ninja something you obviously still need to learn how to do. You will be put on probation for un team like conduct if this persists. If you have a problem with this or with Naruto when we return to the village you can apply to be removed from the team and reassigned. Being a ninja means working as a team and it seems that you have a personal grudge against Naruto. If you can't handle being on a team with him them you will be removed is that clear." Kakashi didn't wait for an answer as he walked away Tazuna trailing behind him. Sakura just watched as her sensei walked away.

_How-How could he stand up for that monster over me. Sasuke was there he saw it he would agree._ Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a pleading expression. He merely glanced at her before turning his back and walking away also. Sakura's mind shattered. He beloved Sasuke had sided with Naruto. _No. No not you too Sasuke-kun. That monster has stolen everything from me. He took my mother, then turned my sensei against me, Now Sasuke-kun. _Sakura broke down and cried. **Kill the demon. **Sakura's looked up suddenly looking around. **He's taken so much from you.** The voice echoed in her head.

"He-hello. Who's there." She said. **I'm here I've always been here.**

"Who are you? Where are you?" Sakura asked fearfully as she spun around looking for somebody.** You know who I am.**

"You-you're me She said. **Good girl. Yyyyeeeesssss, now listen. We must get rid of the demon before he permanently corrupts our Sasuke. Here is what we must do.**

**And there's another chapter folks Review and let me know. Any questions go to my inbox I'm working on filling in my plot holes.**


	7. Part 2

**OK got this next one out kind of fast I'm kind of hitting a groove tell me what you feel yo I love da feed back I also love how I don't own Naruto and company so I can't be sued thanks to a disclaimer.**

Kakashi walked along side Tazuna and Naruto, whom he had found up ahead of them leaning against a tree waiting.

"Those ninjas were coming after you Tazuna. Why is that?" Naruto asked. Tazuna snorted.

"How should I know? Maybe because I'm visibly surrounded by ninja's . They may have thought I was rich or something. " He said. Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other skeptically.

"How do you even know they were after me huh?" Tazuna asked.

"Did you notice they disappeared? I interrogated them while I waited.." Naruto said.

"What did you find out Naruto? Sasuke asked as he walked up along side Naruto.

"They were the demon brothers hired by a merchant named Gato. Apparently is a big time bridge builder in the land of waves. Gato wants to stop the building of a bridge that could ruin his business. Isn't that right Tazuna? Naruto said glaring at Tazuna.

"Ok ok its true. I'm the chief architect in the building of the bridge that could save my village. Gato over prices us for the goods he ships in and the bridge would make it easier to get imports." Tazuna said as tears ran down his face.

"Which is why he didn't request a higher ranked ninja team. He can't afford it." Sasuke concluded. Kakashi nodded.

"Good job Naruto now we can continue now that we are prepared and know what we are in for. Unless you guys want to turn back." Kakashi said looking at the two true members of his team. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept walking. Sasuke hesitated but kept walking. Sakura wasn't around to object not that they would have cared much.

"So that's decided. By the way what happened to the missing-nin?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto. Naruto avoided his eyes and looked straightforward.

"I took care of them Sensei." Naruto said bluntly. Tazuna gulped at the young blonds implication. Sasuke didn't say anything but Kakashi suspected Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth but he let it go. Naruto would never trust him if he didn't trust him first.

Eventually Sakura reappeared not saying a word or looking at anybody and the team fell into a loose formation. Naruto took point with Sasuke. Sakura stuck close to Tazuna and Kakashi pulled up the rear. Eventually they came upon a lake heavily covered in mist. There was a boat waiting for them on the shore.

"Ok here we are this is the boat I took to get here across the lake is my village." Tazuna said slightly cheerful. He was glad to have made it this far. Kakashi surveyed the area as his team loaded onto the small boat. Something felt wrong about the mist covering the lake. It was eerily heavy. He turned towards his genin team to see Naruto staring out across the lake. Kakashi was about to ask what he was looking at when he noticed Naruto didn't even have his eyes open. He seemed to have his ears tilted towards the lake as if listening to something. Kakashi didn't hear anything but decided to pump chakra into his ears to see if he was missing anything. At first everything was quiet but suddenly he heard splashes across the lake. They were moving in rhythm like footsteps.

"DOWN" He yelled as he threw him self into Tazuna tackling him into the ground. Naruto dragged Sakura down as Sasuke dove into the water. A giant Kubikiri Houcho flew over their heads nearly scalping Naruto and Sakura as they laid flat on the inside of the boat. It slammed into the side of a tree as a ninja appeared on it.

"Oi a bunch of brats playing ninja and…. oh look here the famous Copycat ninja himself. Kakashi Hatake. Today just became fun.," the ninja laughed.

Kakashi quickly got to his feet and faced the ninja. He was bare-chested with baggy grey pants and striped armbands s. His face was covered in a white cloth and a hidden mist headband with a scratch through it.

"Zabuza Momochi missing-nin from Kirigakure. Also called the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as he lifted up his headband revealing his…..

"Sharingan eye. So early in the game I'm honored." Zabuza said cackling. He jumped off of his sword and yanked it out of the tree like it was the lightest thing ever.

Naruto having recovered ran up alongside Kakashi.

"Kakashi we have a problem besides this no eye-browed freak." He whispered to where only Kakashi could hear. Kakashi made no movement to acknowledge that he heard Naruto. Before Naruto could say more Zabuza rushed them holding his sword high. Naruto and Kakashi dove apart in opposite directions. Zabuza was stuck in the middle of the genin jounin duo. He wasn't sure who the kid was but he knew better than to divide his attention when dealing with Hatake. A water clone formed behind Zabuza. Naruto's frowned at the sight of another Zabuza. _Damn it I know I'm strong but a missing-nin by myself even if it is a water clone is pushing it. _Naruto slowly backed up until his back touched a tree. He pulled out a pair of Kunai as the clone attacked swinging his sword trying to decapitate the blond. The sword thudded against the tree cleaving it in half as Naruto rolled and threw one of the kunai at the clones back.

**ZABUZA VS HATAKE KAKASHI….FIGHT!**

Kakashi let out a hail of Kunai at Zabuza as he ran towards the missing. Zabuza knocked them all away with his sword before rushing at Kakashi. The shinobi met and engaged in a taijutsu battle neither on gaining ground until Zabuza knocked dirt into Kakashi's face using his sword and kicked him into the lake. Kakashi broke threw the heavy surface of the water looking around for his opponent. _This water doesn't feel right. _Kakashi tried jumping out of the water but before he could it got heavier keeping him submerged unable to move. He could here shifting behind him.

"Seems like that eye of yours couldn't see well enough Hatake. Your caught in my _r body prison Jutsu_. As long as I'm connected to the water you're not going anywhere. Now sit and watch as my clone finishes off your students.

**ON THE SCHORE**

Naruto was bleeding out of his fight led as he and Sasuke faced off against the Zabuza clone. The clone had switched hands grabbing Naruto's thrown kunai and throwing it back at him. Naruto had attempted to dodge but got nicked in the leg. It was a shallow cut but it hit a vein close to the top of his skin. He was bleeding heavily lucky Sasuke intervened with a giant fireball between him and the water clone when it charged him.

"Ne' Sasuke we have to free Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he and Sasuke ducked and dodged around the clone as it swung its sword.

Sasuke ducked a blow as he rolled alongside Naruto.

"And how the hell do you propose we do that ?" Sasuke said as he breathed heavily. It was taking everything he had to dodge the swordsmen.

"Give me a shield. It's time for plan B." Naruto said as he and Sasuke backed towards the lake where Sakura and Tazuna were steadily watching the fight. Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him in an X pattern before snapping his fingers fire exploding from the ends. He brought the wall of flames in a full circle bursting the water clone that had been in mid dive at them and got caught in the wall of fire. The water instantly evaporated from the pure heat.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Zabuza yelled standing behind Kakashi's head. Kakashi was too speechless to respond. He'd seen the fire bolts that were unleashed at the demon brothers but this was just a whole different thing. Something Naruto gave Sasuke allowed the boy to create a massive barrier of flames the evaporated water in thin air. Those two had secrets that needed to be discovered. The flames slowly died down where Naruto and Sasuke had been there was nothing but charred ground. _No. No it' can't be. They must be alive._

"Whoah that- that's kind of sad Hatake. Your students had great potential to be able to pull that off. They died in battle like true shinobi. But I have to finish this your not the only ones that have to make a living." Zabuza said truly mourning. He hefted his sword above his head ready to swing it down on Kakashi's head. Kakashi was still struggling trying to figure out a way to escape the prison jutsu. Before he could swing it down he was blasted sideways off his freeing Kakashi from his water prison. Zabuza's body skirted across the water before he regained his grounding wobbling on top of the water dazed holding his head.

"What the holy hell?" He said looking back towards where he was hit. Kakashi stood there flanked by Sasuke and Naruto who was holding up a scroll.

"Oi you runts still alive. Looks like I'll have to finish this myself." He said as he started flying through hand seals. Across from him Kakashi was going through the same seals.

"True to your…" Zabuza started.

"Copy cat nature " Kakashi finished. Zabuza's eye twitched in irritation. It seemed like Kakashi was going through the hand seals faster than he was.

"Can you…"

"See the future…. yes. And I see your death Zabuza." Kakashi said as he finished the seal sequence before Zabuza. A giant water dragon rose from beside Kakashi Prompting Sasuke and Naruto to retreat to the shore out of the way. Zabuza was stunned he glared at Kakashi as he tried to finish his hand seals before abruptly stopping. Behind Kakashi was a image of himself. The pause was long enough for the Giant water dragon to come down on Zabuza blasting him towards the shore and into a tree. Kakashi limped to the shore ready to finish Zabuza when three needles flew out of the opposite tree line hitting Zabuza in the neck his body slumping against the tree. Kakashi got in a defensive position as a masked ninja appeared next to Zabuza.

"I thank you for the help. I've been tracking Momochi for sometime now. I can hand-" the nin was cut off as it ducked a kunai aimed at its head. It grabbed Zabuza's Body and Shunshined away as Naruto ran up to stop them.

"Damn. Kakashi, that wasn't a real hunter-nin. That was the other problem I was talking about he or she had been watching us the whole time." Naruto huffed out as he leaned on his good leg.

"Shit I didn't notice Naruto. A normal hunter nin would have burned the body already. We probably have a week before he heals from that. We need to get down to traini-"Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as he fainted from chakra exhaustion. Naruto called Sasuke over to help he lug Kakashi to the boat laying him in it as Sakura and Tazuna came out of their hiding spot in the tree line.

"Is it over are they gone" Sakura squeaked out as she shakily held a kunai up as if defending herself. Tazuna cowered behind the girl fidgeting. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before Naruto answered their banshee teammate.

"Yea they're gone so put that away before you hurt yourself." Naruto said as he motioned them over into the boat.

After everybody was aboard they set off over the lake. After about thirty minutes the mist cleared to reveal part of a giant bridge half built.

"Whoah that's amazing. Is that the bridge you're building old man" Naruto said as they gazed up at the massive structure.

"Yep. I'm the chief architect which is why its so important for me to stay alive if I died our country would be ruined in no time." Tazuna said. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement of the hardships. Sakura looked impassive her eyes glazed over. Naruto clenched his fist tightly gazing at the bridge.

"Don't worry old man. You're not dying anytime soon. You'll finish this bridge." Naruto said with determination. Tazuna nodded his thanks eyes brimming with tears. They soon docked on the village shore and made their way to Tazuna's house. A young woman was outside putting laundry on a line when they arrived.

"A Tsunami-Chan I've returned." Tazuna said walking up to the woman. She turned around quickly almost tripping over her laundry basket. Seeing Tazuna her face broke into a wide smile.

"Father you're home. Oh Inari and me were so worried. Are these the ninja you hired." Tsunami said indicating Naruto and Sasuke who were holding up Kakashi and Sakura who stood off to the side glaring at Naruto. Nobody noticed as they moved inside. Tsunami directed Naruto and Sasuke to a spare bedroom at the top of the stairs and Sakura to a different room because she was the semblance of a female Naruto guessed. Naruto went back downstairs to help Tsunami cook as Sasuke kept first watch and Sakura secluded herself to her room. Not long after dinner was ready and everyone gathered at the table including Kakashi who managed to hobble down the stairs using a crutch that Tazuna had found around the house. They sat and after saying their blessing to Kami enjoyed their meal of tempura with chicken and beef.

"This is really good Tsunami-Chan I must ask you for the recipe for this. It makes me feel so much better." Kakashi said as he enjoyed his food. Everyone was watching him and couldn't understand how he was eating it. He would bring it to the area on his mash where his mouth would be and the food would just disappear. Tsunami managed to break the mysterious spell as she replied.

"Don't ask me Naruto came up with it. I found myself taking lessons from him. Tsunami said making Naruto blush.

"Well I just figured it was the best I could to apologize for nearly castrating you're dad" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke was hit in the face with noodles and beef as Tazuna spit out his food. Naruto roared in laughter as Sasuke did his best to clean his face and pick noodles out of his hair. A door open slammed as a little boy stood in the doorway. Tsunami gave the kid a sad smile.

"Inari your home just in time. These are the ninjas the grandpa hired to protect him while he finishes the bridge. Come sit down and eat." Tsunami said. Inari glared at the ninja at the table.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE. YOU OPPOSE GATO AND YOU DIE YOU IDIOTS. WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING?" Inari yelled as tears streamed down his face. A bowl clanged to the table as Naruto stood up.

"Kid shut up. Were here to help you and all you can do is whine about dying. Not a good way to boost moral ya brat." Naruto said glaring at little Inari.

"Inari stop it. They are here to help." Tsunami said soothingly.

"HELP. HOW CAN THEY HELP? THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHATS HAPPENING TO US. LOOK AT THEN SITTING ALL HAPPY LAUGHING." Inari said pointing at them.

"You're right we don't know anything about what's going on here. But don't think you have it worse then other people. Let me ask you something does your family sit down like this pretty often and eat a home cooked meal together?" Naruto asked. Inari nodded.

"And let me guess you're all butt hurt because somebody close to you stood up to Gato and got killed. That's nowhere near as bad as some of us." Naruto said shaking in silent fury.

"YOU HAVE A PRETTY GOOD LIFE FROM WHERE I SIT KID YOUR MOM AND GRANDPA HERE TO LOVE YOU. YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO GROW UP FEEDING OFF OF OTHERS PEOPLE LEFTOVERS HIDING IN THE SHADOWS BECAUSE ALMOST EVERYONE YOU MEET WANTS TO KILL YOU FOR SOME REASON YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND. YOUR VILLAGE DOESN'T PUTO UT HITS ON A GOD DAMN SIX YEAR OLD KID SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR PAIN AND LET US DO OUR MOTHERFUCKING JOB." Naruto yelled as he slammed his fists on the table and stormed out into the night as thunder started roaring over head.

**And there's another one down ladies and gens if you have any questions let me know if anything was unclear or if Yall felt any plot holes. I know some of you have issues with Sasuke and him looking to be overpowered in the future because of his Sharingan it will be rectified I assure you.**


	8. meetings

_**Dre92 here again giving you guys another chapter I thank you all for the reviews and promise some upcoming exciting things for the future. I sadly don't own Naruto cause if I did I wouldn't even need to write this id be boxing with my personal kangaroo trainer but alas on with the show.**_

In the forest.

CRACK

Naruto laid waste to tree after tree breaking bark and limb. His left hand sprouted splinters and some of his fingers bent in awkward positions. Tears ran down his face as he constantly punched trees as he walked through the forest. His face was contorted in anger as he finally tired out and fell to the ground against a tree exhausted. He'd been going at it for hours since he had left the house. His eyes fluttered before finally succumbing to sleep.

Naruto walked through a giant sewer feet splashing in the water as he proceeded down the wide hallway. Soon he reached a giant cage with a pair of giant slitted eyes bearing down on him. Naruto stared intently up at the eyes not budging. After what seemed like hours the giant figure broke eye contact to blink.

"_**Ah damn it I lose every time FUCK. I Swear you cheat you lucky bastard." **__The giant roared as is clambered around in its cage before it lightened up to reveal the Kyubbi no Kitsune. Naruto smirked as a plushy recliner chair appeared and he sat down in it._

"You should know you'll never beat me Kyu-sensei. I've stared down angry mobs and viscous dogs you're just a little kitten." Naruto laughed as the Kyubbi mumbled about blond haired brats and their ungratefulness

"_**Yea yea yea brat I was there remembers. You wouldn't be a ninja now if it wasn't for me." Kyubbi said as he sat down in his cage arms crossed under his massive legs.**_

_The scene slowly started deteriorating and shifting as old scene was shown as a young Naruto lay against a tree in the park. Normally this wouldn't be an abnormal site to anyone the just happened to walk by. The container of the Kyuubi could often be seen in the park just sitting there not doing anything. But the difference on this day was that as he sat the blood pooled beneath his wrists seeping from angry red marks a kunai sat discarded between his legs it's job finished. His face was slowly losing color as the blood loss took effect. Barely conscious Naruto couldn't wish for anything more than to take it back._

"_What have I done? I don't want this. I take it back. I TAKE IT BACK. I WANT TO LIVE." _

_Naruto fell and hit a wet floor. Looking up the walls they were bare and grimy looking. There was nothing behind him but darkness. In front of him was a slight glowing light._

"_Guess even hell must have a light at the end of its tunnel" Naruto said out loud to himself as he walked down the tunnel. He seemed to be walking for hours before he even got close to the light._

"_Hell can't be worse then this damn hallway. Walking down here was a mission." Naruto griped. He was so focused on talking to himself that he walked straight into the metal bar of a giant cell. He rubbed his nose furiously as he complained about random poles out of nowhere._

"_If this is hell I want that to see the manager. The best they can do is random poles in the middle of nowhere." He complained. _

"_**This isn't hell boy. Far from it." **__Naruto looked right up into a giant pair of fox eyes. Naruto jumped back and fell over himself._

"_Holy shit. Yo-you you-."He stuttered. The eyes "smiled" down at the young blond._

"_**The Kyuubi no Kitsune" **__the floating eyes answered._

"_YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH DEMON BASTARD. WHERE AM I. OH HELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? NEVER MIND DON'T ANSWER THAT. FUCKING GREAT. I TRY TO DIE AND END UP IN DEMON HELL. IT"S OFFICAIL KAMI HATES ME " Naruto fumed as he stomped around throwing a fit. The Kyuubi stared at him as he stomped back and forth its eyes emanating sadness._

"_**Kid…Kid…. NARUTO!" **__Naruto stopped mid-rant and looked at the Kyuubi._

"_What do you want?" Naruto asked glaring. The Kyuubi merely glared back before looking away._

"_**Look you're not in hell this is the inside of your mind. You're not going to die anytime soon. I brought you here to talk about what's happened to you**__." The Kyubbi said moved towards the front of the cage. For a moment the cage brightened to show the fox lords massive body. It gradually shrunk and shifted into the form of a tall slender muscled man. A simple leather couch formed from the darkness in the cage as the Kyuubi sat down in it._

"_**Will you please sit and listen for awhile to a demons tale Naruto." **__Kyuubi said with a bit of sadness emanating in his words. Naruto was confused here before him was the famed demon lord The Kyuubi no Kitsune in the form of a man. The demon that could move mountains and cause floods and tornados was asking him to listen to a story. Furthermore he apparently wasn't dead. If the demon could be trusted this was his mind, which meant he had the power here. Naruto was young but he wasn't a fool. He had questions and the Kyuubi seemed to have the answers to them. Naruto moved to sit in front of the cage. Having seen the demon produce a chair Naruto tried to do the same. An elegant throne was produced that Naruto sat in comfortably. To say that the Kyuubi was a bit shocked was a understatement. He quickly masked his feelings and looked at Naruto with a slight smile._

"_**Very nice choice Naruto. I have one very similar in my palace,"**__ he said as he leaned back in his chair. Naruto looked at him before smirking.  
_

"_Yes well this isn't your palace now is it. This is my mind and I'd like to know how you came to be here." Naruto said still smiling. The Kyuubi frowned slightly before sighing._

"_We'll you know of the battle between me and your Fourth Hokage yes?" he asked eliciting a nod from Naruto. _

"_**Well first off that battle was a trap setup by someone from Konoha to kill the Hokage. I was summoned from my palace by one of my senior advisors for help. I came to aid him to find him already dead and a lone ninja with flaming red eyes bearing the Konoha brand upon his head. (AN: headband) Next thing I know he's attacking me. I think I wounded him because he took off in the direction of your village. I gave chase but before I got close I was attacked by a your villages ninja. I only wanted the one that attacked me but something was blocking my ability to shape shift to speak with your people. I was forced to defend myself against the onslaught of ninja. I never directly attacked any of them but a lot of them died from chakra poisoning and my bare movement. Not long after the attack the fourth Hokage appeared riding the boss toad Gamabunta. My people and the toads have had a treaty for years. The treaty gave us a link of sorts. Bunta realized something was wrong and quickly explained it to the young Hokage. The Hokage couldn't stop his ninja from attacking and they were dying by the dozen so he did the only thing he could he summoned a newborn child, the only thing capable of holding a demon like me and sealed me into it using a strange seal I've never seen we were brought in front of a gate with a weird eye. Before I could blink black hands pulled in the fourth Hokage and ripped apart my body leaving my soul and chakra to you. I'm sorry Naruto." **__The Kyuubi____said mournfully tear welling in his sad eyes. Naruto just stared at him digesting the information. The fox's story tore up everything that Naruto ever though was real and answered so many questions. This explains the villager's hate. They were angry over their loved ones dying and saw him as the container on the Kyuubi. It was understandable but stupid. If the fox's story was true then Naruto couldn't hold him accountable for his actions. Here was the big bad of all demons apologizing to a human and balling his eyes out. Naruto rose from his seat and walked towards the cage of the Kyuubi. _

"_If what you say is true then I cannot hold you accountable for your actions. I'm sorry about your advisor." Naruto said quietly. Looking at the shaking form of the man before him. " The eyes you spoke of are famous in Konoha as the Uchiha's bloodline the Sharingan. I think it was one of them that attacked your advisor I don't know about how your shape shifting was blocked but I'll help you find out." Naruto said holding out his hand. The Kyuubi looked up solemnly at Naruto. This kid truly was unpredictable. Before he had been cursing his name and hollering now he was offering to help him get revenge on the one that set him up. The Kyuubi reached out and shook Naruto's hand._

_Since then the two had worked together in investigating the Uchiha working on Naruto's path to becoming a ninja. Kyuubi helped him become smarter teaching him things he wouldn't have noticed and training him in ninja arts that the Kyuubi knew of. With a few not so subtle hints and breaking into the Hokage's private records Naruto figured out his lineage. They agreed that emerging with his father's techniques would draw to much attention to him so they delegated to his mothers lost arts known as alchemy from the land of whirlpool. The scrolls from the Hokage furthered his training when the Kyuubi's knowledge came up short. He read the history of his clan all the way back to his first famous ancestors the Elric brothers to which he is a direct descendant. All of their exploits were documented including the failed human transmutation of their mother and theories of the Gate of truth. Having seen the gate as a child allowed Naruto to bypass the need of a transmutation circle and use his body as a human circle like that of his ancestor Edward. From there it went into their discovery of the famous chakra metal that Naruto's arm ended up becoming made of. The scroll ended with the disappearance of Alphonse Elric at age twelve after the battle of Central and the death of Edward Elric from old age. Edward had five children with Winry Rockbell that all became Alchemist and founded the country of whirlpool along with the three children on Roy Mustang and Eliza Hawkeye. The scroll also included various formulas and equipment from the days of the Elric's._

_Present time_

"How have you been Kyu-sensei" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi shrank down to his human form and laid on a long therapeutic couch.

"**Well honestly doc I got to tell you I'm suffering from a real case of demon blue balls."** He said with a grunt and as if to add emphasis he grabbed his crotch. Naruto turned away a tick mark bulging on his forehead.

"Baka-hentai" Naruto muttered as Kyu laughed at his expense.

"**Well you did ask kit."** Kyu said chuckling. Naruto smacked himself in the face before glaring at Kyu.

"You know you could just imagine you some um…. vixens." Naruto said half to himself not wanting to imagine what this could lead to. Kyu stopped grabbing his crotch and looked liked you just had a revelation.

"**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE. I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, OH AND LOOKOUT FOR THAT HARUNO. SHES ACTING WEIRD BUT IM SURE ITS FINE FOR NOW SO ADIOS." **Naruto was promptly ejected from his mind just in time to stop a slender hand from jabbing a dagger into his throat.

**BOOM THERE YA GO ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE I FILLED IN A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOU FOLKS LEAVE REVIEWS AND SUCH GUYS LOVE YOU (no homo) ROFLMAO**


	9. training

ANGRY NARUTO STOMPS IN

Naruto: HEY DUDE WHO THE HELL OWNS ME I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH HIM

Me: Um its not me I swear

Naruto: Are you sure cuz I want more money in my contract

Me: naw man I'm getting no money for this

NARUTO STOMPS OUT

Me: Oi ok that was weird but they guys I need a vote on whether or not to keep Orochimaru loyal to the leaf or not since Sasuke's not avenger boy anymore send me your votes. I might bring Itachi back with him also.

Naruto hastily threw his right hand up to stop the kunai. It met his hand and the kunai broke on impact. Naruto struck the offender in the chest with an open tiger claw. The person flew back into a tree and then through it. Their body bounced before settling in a clearing. Naruto ran over and was about to finish his attacker before he got a good look at them. She had changed clothes but it was definitely the fake hunter-nin from the fight earlier. Naruto bound her in some chakra enhanced ninja wire and sat down against a tree and waited for her to wake up.

_Hm well I wasn't expecting an attack out here. I shouldn't have let my guard down. _Naruto looked up as the hunter-nin stirred awake. She opened her eyes wearily looking around. Seeing Naruto she immediately started struggling against her bonds cutting herself as she did.

"I wouldn't do that if you want to live." Naruto said simply giving her a bored expression. She gave him a confused expression._ I'm surprised he hasn't killed me yet. The longer I get him to talk the more time I have to figure out how to get out of this._ She nodded slowly and stopped struggling. Seeing she had calmed down for now Naruto pulled out a small green book and held it up for her to see.

"This is a bingo book. It's little gift from a friend of mine for my first mission outside of the village. See in here it says that Zabuza attempted to assassinate the Mizukage who had seemingly gone off his rocker and was ruining Kirigakure. See Zabuza's famous and very strong to have the nickname demon of the mist. It says that he usually runs with different accomplices and has been know to work with the demon brothers. I'm guessing you are that accomplice. It's amazing to have kept your name out of the bingo books running around with Zabuza." Naruto finished as he closed the bingo book. Haku looked at him impassively not betraying her true emotions. _He must be dealt with before he causes further problems. _Naruto held up his hand to calm Haku.

"I have no quarrel with Zabuza. I am here on a simple mission for my village but I do have a proposal for him. I know it can't be easy dodging hunters out for your head. I can Grant him amnesty if he joins my clan as a retainer. Konoha as one of its ninja's will protect him. In exchange I offer back to you the demon brothers who are in my care. What better way to sabotage a village that turned their back on you then by joining another hidden village." Haku's eyes widened. _He must be bluffing._ Naruto smiled a baring his fangs. He got up to walk away.

"Oh that wire will come off as soon as I am out of range. Oh and another thing you're probably already on your employer Gato's bad side for failing to kill the bridge builder don't be surprised if he tries to double cross you." Naruto said before fading into the tree line. As soon as he was gone the wire wrapped around Haku dropped. She immediately fled the area back to Zabuza's hideout. Meanwhile Naruto headed back to Tazuna's house to inform Kakashi of a possible alliance.

Tazuna's house

Naruto entered the house and was immediately bombarded by Kakashi with questions about him and Sasuke. Not wanting to answer them in front of Tazuna and Tsunami he dragged Sasuke up to their room with Kakashi hobbling behind them on his one crutch. After locking the door and sketching a seal into it Naruto sat down on the bed and waited for Kakashi to begin his interrogation. Sasuke sat in a corner sharpening his kunai watching the pair.

"Ok Naruto your completely not what I expected from reading your file so I need to know what it is that you've been learning since they don't seem to be normal ninja arts and what exactly are those gloves that Sasuke is wearing and what do they do." Kakashi said staring intently at Naruto.

"Well first" Naruto said holding up one finger." I've been learning alchemic arts and a bit of tech from my mom's old scrolls that she left me I talked jiji into letting me get them. " Naruto said as he pulled out an scroll.

"I've basically been combining alchemy with ninjutsu to make a whole new range of badass moves for me to pull of. I've also taking up the hobby of making armor and animating them like souls. At this Kakashi's face darkened. That didn't sound like something anyone should be tampering with.

"Naruto that's sounds like a very interesting usually puppetry is confined to Sunagakure." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded agreeing.

"I know right.. There are so many possibilites with alchemy and jutsu. The seals for alchemy work just like the seals for sealing I'm learning two things at once here check this out." Naruto pulled out a scroll bit his thump and smeared it over the seal. He laid it on the floor just before a poof of smoke appeared. When it cleared stood a full-grown shaggy grey wolf. Kakashi nearly fell out of his chair. Sasuke wasn't fazed at all as he had seen Naruto work on that very wolf before.

"Calm down its not real sensei well not entirely. I made it " Naruto said as it knocked on the wolfs head.

CLANG

"It' basically an animated wolf armor. I either find a dead animal in the forest of death and skin it or I buy a pelt. I make the armor to fit it and then I draw a seal on it." Naruto opened the wolf's mouth to show a blood red seal on it.

"I infuse my chakra into the blood seal and so it runs of my chakra and I control it. It can actually move on is own. It's pretty epic." Naruto exclaimed like a happy child with his first crayon drawing. Kakashi was lost in though as he remembered how his sensei used to act when he came up with new seal after seal that Kakashi couldn't even comprehend. Naruto was like the second coming of his sensei. _No Naruto is coming into is own and will be his own ninja._

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto yelled snapping his fingers in front of Kakashi's face. Kakashi shook his head of his thoughts and looked around. The wolf was gone presumably sealed back into its scroll.

"You ok sensei" Naruto asked looking worried. Kakashi nodded and looked at Sasuke who also looked genuinely concerned.

"Yea- Yea I'm fine go on Naruto." He said nodding slowly. Naruto said back on the bed and glanced at Sasuke who gave him a slight nod.

"Ok well um moving on. Well Sasuke's gloves are um how to explain it. These gloves create a spark when Sasuke rubs his fingers together and allow him to manipulate the concentration of oxygen in the air surrounding his target, raising its density to a level at which it becomes combustible and creating narrow pathways of oxygen through which he can direct the ensuing flame birthed by the spark. The 'snap' sound is caused by the instantaneous speed at which the gases and sparks react together and pop but with the addition of my own chakra seals he can turn them into fire jutsu. If he can't do it through hand seals the gloves won't fire right. He still has to work. I hate fucking lazy asses.

" Naruto concluded. Kakashi just stared at the boy awestruck.

Here was the supposed dead last of the academy explaining things Kakashi couldn't even fathom. He'd seen some of the works of alchemy when he was on the battlefield with his mother Kushina but Naruto seemed to be completely enhancing everything Kushina and Minato-sensei had ever learned and at such a young age combining them in a way only their son culd..

"Naruto you are simply amazing. You've made a lot of headway with your mothers scrolls in such a short time Kushina would be truly proud of you." Kakashi said giving a truly heart warming eye smile to Naruto. Sasuke snickered in the corner as Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears._ I always wondered if my parents would be proud of me for what I've done in my life._ Naruto nodded his thanks to Kakashi before pulling out another scroll this one much smaller then the one his mom had left him. He tossed it to Kakashi who caught it and opened it. As he read over it Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked up at Naruto uncertain. Naruto nodded at him.

"Yea it's real he was meaning give it to you before he died apparently. You really were his prized student. I guess It was left in mom's scrolls because he figured id be able to get to hers first or something I don't know but if you show it to jiji I'm sure he could do it or have Jiraiya of the Sannin do it. How much chakra that damned Sharingan draws has to have been a kick in the nuts. Now you can get it fixed." Naruto said.

Kakashi was in tears. His sensei had been working on a seal to stop the massive chakra drain from his transplanted Sharingan. He had just finished it not long before the Kyuubi attacked and didn't have the chance to give it to him. Naruto and Sasuke let him think in peace both understanding what it meant to have something left behind to them from a loved one. For Naruto it was his mothers scrolls for Sasuke it was his mission on rebuilding his clan and its status as noble loyal ninja of the leaf.

"Kakashi there's something I need to tell you about the mission." Naruto said. Kakashi looked up and steeled his emotions giving Naruto his full attention_. What surprises could this boy have next?_

"Go on" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded before leaning back and scratching his head.

"I talked to that fake Hunter-nin that is working with Zabuza. As far as I can tell it's the one they call name as his accomplice in the bingo book." He said as he held up his book. _I would ask him how he got that since only upper class chuunin have access to them but it would be a waste of time._

" Did you find out anything about when Zabuza might be attacking again? Is the hunter Nin dead? Did you capture him?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Yea Zabuza's only taking the job for the money he has no real stake in it. We honestly don't really need to fight him if we can get him to drop the job. This guy Gato sounds like a total dick so in the case of that happening I offered him a place with us in Konoha. What better way to sabotage one village then by having it's one of it's most renown missing Nin joining another with a bunch of juicy secrets and manpower in tow." Naruto said.

"Naruto while I see the credit in that if it works there's no guarantee Zabuza will join us and if it comes down to a fight we will have to kill him and his friend." Kakashi said. Naruto gave a disgruntled look but agreed. Kakashi looked at Sasuke who was still idly sharpening his Kunai.

"Well if that's all I believe we need to start training I'm going to grab Sakura and you two meet me down stairs." Kakashi said as he hobbled downstairs. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who looked at him. They locked eyes and neither of their gazes wavered until Sasuke smirked.

"You know that wall of fire was badass." He said. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"So badass man. " Naruto said as they got up and walked downstairs. Kakashi was already waiting with a silent Sakura. She refused to look at either of them as they all walked outside. _Filthy monster tainting my Sasuke-kun. I'll get rid of him soon enough.__** Yes yes we will. They will all see what a monster he is and we will be heroes for bringing him down. **_**YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS.** No one was aware of the scheming going on inside of Sakura's twisted mind. After finding a decent clearing Kakashi pointed at a set of three trees.

"Hm well Sasuke and Naruto already know the water walking exercise so I'll assume you can both climb trees correct." Kakashi asked eliciting a nod from the two.

"Pft you call this training Kakashi anyone can climb trees." Sakura said with a sneer. Kakashi's gaze immediately turned cold.

"It's Kakashi-sensei to you genin. Now I may have been a bit overly harsh earlier but I will not tolerate ill will towards any member on this team from another. You are a member of this team and a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. You can remain on this team if you can act like you're on one I don't need any of you getting killed because of the recklessness of another. And this exercise is about climbing trees with your chakra no hands allowed it is meant to build chakra control so you will do this exercise as instructed or is that to hard for you Sakura." Kakashi said he threw a kunai in front of Sakura. _Filthy traitor acting like he's trying to teach teamwork. He just wants to protect the monster. __**Yesssss he just wants to keep an eye on you. He doesn't want you telling anyone about his cooperation with that monster child.**_ Sakura kept quiet as she grabbed the kunai and managed to run up the tree in one go.

"That wasn't hard Kakashi-_Sensei_" She said the last part in a singsong voice. Kakashi gave her a slight glare before eye smiling.

"Good job Sakura. Now keep practicing to increase your reserves." Kakashi said. He turned and looked at Naruto and Sasuke who were having a very intense staring contest. Sasuke's eyes were watering while Naruto just looked bored. Eventually Sasuke cried out and blinked.

"Goddamn you fucking bastard. I will win one day and you will bow to me." Sasuke yelled shaking his fist at a laughing Naruto as he blinked his eyes continuously. Kakashi sweat dropped at the two boys.

"Um well as fun as you two are to watch we need to seriously train. Hmm You both seem to have excellent chakra control so lets check your elemental affinities. Now this is only meant for those that have made it to chuunin but you'll never get anywhere as a ninja if I hold you back. Just don't tell people about it and don't use elemental manipulation in plain sight of other people." Kakashi said sternly giving the boys the 'eye'. They paused briefly before nodding. Kakashi pulled out two small sheets of paper and handed them to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Now just-" He was cut off as the boys flared their chakra. As usual for an Uchiha, Sasuke had an affinity of fire and a slight doton (earth) affinity. Naruto now he was a true surprise. He had the rare wind affinity like his dad but also a lightning affinity. In one way the boys complimented each other. Wind made fire stronger but earth and lightning are natural opposites. _This might be a bit funnier then I thought. _Kakashi started showing Sasuke and Naruto some of the more basic element jutsu he knew. He started off showing Sasuke his Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu (inner decapitation skill). It was a basic jutsu that allowed the user to hide underground and surprise his opponent by pulling them under ground. He showed Naruto the Kaze hatsubai-bi: Shin no kaze-jutsu. On a low lever it created miniature tornados no taller then Naruto. With more practice they could take the skills to the full potential. Hopefully if he could straighten out the headache that was Sakura they could have an all-star team. Yes Sakura was going to be a problem. She really seemed to hate Naruto and he couldn't let her spread nasty rumors of his actions that might spike more assassination attempts. Hopefully it wouldn't go that far but there were always chances, Hell Naruto still had his own tricks up his sleeve and

Probably wouldn't settle for just running away anymore. Kakashi shook his head at his dilemma. He'd already shown his hand with the outburst back in the forest and had most likely alienated the girl. Kakashi looked around at his team. Naruto was bashing trees with mini tornados, while Sasuke tried disappearing into the ground he was currently only getting up to his kneecaps which made it look like he was being pulled into the ground. Sakura was running up and down her tree with she was slowing down with each run as her reserves started emptying. After awhile he called break. It was late after noon. Sakura had long succumbed to chakra exhaustion but the boys were still going. Naruto flopped down on his stomach as Sasuke fell on his back.

"Quite a workout there boys. You guys seem to have a decent grasp on the basics of your respective jutsu's" Tomorrow u guys can go with Tazuna to the bridge while I work with Sakura." Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree. They both grunted individually.

"Don't stay out too long you're on guard duty tomorrow." Kakashi said as he hobbled back to Tazuna's house. Eventually Sasuke stood and looked over at Naruto.

"You coming dobe." He said smirking slightly. Naruto flicked him off and waved him away. Sasuke chuckled and waved him away. Naruto waited until he felt his chakra signature disappear into the house before calling out.

"I assume since you didn't kill us that Zabuza likes my offer." The fake hunter-nin dropped out of the tree line across from Naruto.

"Zabuza-sama wishes to meet you."

"Can I get your name first" Naruto said barely lifting his head. The nin stiffened a bit before relaxing.

"My name is Haku. Come Zabuza-sama is impatient." Haku said as she turned around.

"Two things first. If this is a setup you can bet I'll still walk out of there alive. Next you hide the fact that you're a girl very well". Haku kept walking in stride not flinching.

"What gave it away" she asked. Naruto chuckle and tapped his nose although she couldn't see it.

"You smell like lavender and lilacs. No self respecting guy would smell like that." He laughed as he got up and followed her.

**SHABOOM scene cut message me about the poll Deuces **


End file.
